The Warm Heart Behind The Cold Smile
by Delicore Winters
Summary: AkitoXD A Young girl bless with the power to curse illness and bring it upon herself. She removed Akito's illness. She slowly removed her own life.Will she die and how will the Sohma Family change if she dies?
1. The Heart Of Gold In The Face Of Ice

The Heart Of Gold In The Face Of Ice. 

It was mid-July and the Sohma estate was quiet. Things seemed to have quieted down since New Years. A small clicking as the only thing that was heard though out the large estate. The noise was being made from a small female no older then nine. Her light blue hair tied back in a braid her lime green eyes shined in the rising sun light. Her black and blue flip flops clicked on the cobble stone walk way. Her long sleeve blue shirt had a purple snake in the center and black roses crawling up her arm. Her skirt was black and ended at mid-thigh, tight black shorts where under it. She stretched as she walked and looked over in the garden and spotted a wilted flower and looked at it sadly as she placed a hand on it. It sported back up then she heard a voice and turned to see Hatori.

"Aisu! What are you doing outside? You know it's not healthy and Akito wants to see you." Hatori said emotionlessly.

Aisu blinked, "Sorry Hatori..." she said quietly as she looked down at the ground. She blinked as she felt her body being lifted. She nuzzled into his chest slightly as she yawned and relaxed as he carried her. They came to the porch entrance to Aktio's room and Hatori placed the small child down. She walked into the room where Akito awaited her as she sighed slightly slipping off her sandals. She seated herself across from the head of the family and she felt his eyes over looking her fragile form. She watched the figure rise as he walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her tiny head. She closed her lime greens orbs and sighed slightly. Her tiny body relaxed and she felt slightly calmer as she was pulled into his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder as she held his arm with her tiny weak hands.

A blue light engulfed Akito's body as she weakly coughed and a fever rose. Surprised Akito suddenly felt better as if his illness was removed. She was breathing heavily scaring the head of the family as he held her tighter. He looked over the panting youth and in a second his voice rung down the halls.

"HATORI!" Akito yelled as he looked at the fading young child. The quick pace movement of socks on the wooden halls was heard and soon the sound of a sliding door.

"Akito!" Hatori said rushing over to the head of the family's aid. He looked at Aisu and tensed seeing she had used her powers. She had removed Aktio's illness something everyone in this family had tried to do. She did it yet now it resided in the youth's already weak body. He looked at her sadly and took her from Akito as he cradled her in his hold. He looked toward is master and spoke in a mess of words, "Get dressed and meet me in the hospital house." Hatori said leaving the male shocked.

Hatori rushed down the halls his mind in frits as he entered the familiar surroundings. He laid the child on the hospital bed and grabbed a cold wag and some warmer clothing. He had cared for this child since he erased the memories of her father and mother. He sighed slightly as she rested her fever none ending. The child was the only thing Akito seemed to treasure and never want to loss. She was the thing to thank for his sanity and slightly caring mind set. She had made the change in the family and he hopped she would continue to change this family for the better. Her presence seemed to ease the pain of the other none the less his own. She seemed to help everyone and it seemed she was the one who would break the curse. Hatori was broken from his train of though as the doors opened reveling a puzzled Head of the Family.

"State her condition..." where the only words in which escaped his cold lips. His thin figure enclosed in the choose of clothing he had selected. He walked to her side and sat on her bed placing his cold hand on the child's burning face feeling her nuzzle his hand. He creased her flushed cheek and remained in veil watch over her sick figure. She was coughing weakly in her state of illness.

"She is stable nothing else…" The doctor said as he looked over the youth's charts. Her condition was rapidly changing it couldn't stay the same for to long. She seemed weaker and paler then her normal form conceded of. He sighed as he removed the rag and placed a newer one on her burning forehead. Her young form was panting as she tired to break the fever. Hatori sighed as he reached into his bag grabbing a stronger version of Akito's medication and injected into the youth's arm. Her condition turned in their favor as he sighed seeing it had worsened with the transfer. He sighed once more sitting on his doctor stool and ran his hands through his dark green locks. He was slightly calmer but worried for the young female before him. He slowly glanced up toward Akito and sighed seeing the panicked and scared expression.

"She is giving her life for you Akito-kun and she might die in the process. This illness is two times worse then your state ever reached and it's worsening with every attack she encounters. I suggest you of all people spend a good amount of your free time with her for she is in love with you…" Hatori spoke quietly his eyes closed not able to look at the child's face any longer.

The head of the family nodded his head as he continued to stroke her face; "You can leave Hatori…" he said quietly as he sat in the bed behind the youth and pulled her into his lap. He was healthy so there was no need to worry about contact. "She is like a doll of glass…" he though quietly to himself as he rocked her slightly. Her face was pale her lips a rose red and her blue wavy hair added to the perfection. He smiled ever so slightly, "My little glass doll..." he said quietly resting his head on her sleeping figure.

Hatori smiled as he looked over the two, "Hai Akito-kun..." he said quietly as he rose from his placement in the wooden chair beside the hospital bed. He walked out the wood doors and closed them quietly, "Aya if only you remembered the child you left behind…" He though quietly as he glanced as his hands, "Yet she smiles…" he said quietly as he sighed once more and walked down the hallway.

Silent rung through the Hospital room as the youth awoke and yawn her fragile figure rested against Akito's masculine figure. She looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly, "Morning Akito-kun…" she said quietly her voice groggy as where her eyes. She relaxed weakly into the youth and closed her eyes again her hand on his hand around her tiny waist.

"Morning Ai-chan…" Akito said quietly as his purple orbs glanced at the famine figure of the child recited in his hold. He looked at her feeling her slip out of his arms and place her bare feet on the wooden floor. She fixed her sweater and baggy brown pants. She was so small she seemed almost younger then she was. She navy blue sweater and it covered her pearl white hands causing Akito to chuckle and kneel down folding the sleeves up to her wrist. "Adorable..." he chuckled as he looked over tiny body as she slipped on her black socks.


	2. First Day Of School

It was the day before school started and a young child sat happily in her room packing her tiny shoulder backpack and readied her clothing for the coming day. She hummed happily as thin figure watched her from the door frame. His grayish-purple hair hung in his face slightly. His purple orbs shined as he looked over the youth. He walked into the room and smiled as he pulled her into a hug form behind and felt her tiny figure tense as he smiled.

"You seem joy this morning Aisu..." he smiled as her creased her cheek from behind. He smiled as he looked over her tiny childish figure.

"Ah! Morning Sohma-kun!" Ai smiled as she looked over her shoulder and spotted Yuki Sohma's handsome face. She smiled and hugged his hands.

Yuki smiled and looked calmly down at her, "Miss Honda, and the Stuipd Cat are here too, we planed to walk you to elementary school." He nodded. He creased her hair and smiled, "You have your teacher meeting today…" he nodded and smiled as she slipped on her socks and smiled. "Come on…" he said as he exited the room.

The youth smiled as she scurried after her elder family member. "All right Yuki-kun!" she smiled as she took his hand and scurried beside. She smiled and looked at Kyo and Tohru she ran up to Tohru and smiled as she hugged Kyo. "Hello Kyo-kun, Tohru-chan!" she smiled as she part from a sighing Kyo.

"Hello Aisu-chan it's nice to see you this lovely morning." Tohru smiled as she looked at the youth with a caring smile. She knelt down to Aisu's level and smiled as she ruffled hair slightly.

Aisu smiled as she looked up at the elder girl, "To-chan, can I come home with you, Kyo-Kyo, and Sohma-kun, I want to visit uncle Gure.." the small child ask as she glanced with pleading eyes at the elder girl.

Tohru smiled, "I don't understand why not I think we should check with Hatori-kun first before we let you go anywhere." She nodded and smiled as she took the child's hand and walked into the direction of Hatori's house. She knocked on the door as the figure of the hyper bunny answered.

"TOHRU!" Momiji smiled as he hugged the girl knocking Aisu down with out notice. It was normal for Aisu not to be noticed but she didn't care. She brushed past Tohru and a now transformed Momiji and walked into Hatori's house.

"Ha-kun..." Aisu said quietly pulling on his doctor jacket. She was quiet and her normal slightly sad appearance.

The older male glanced at her and placed her into his lap, "Yes Ai..." he said in his normal emotionless tone as he glanced at her once more.

"Kyo-Kyo, Sohma-kun, To-chan, and I where wondering if I could visit Gure today." she said quietly sitting in his lap and coughed a little. "To-chan said Aya-chan would be there too, and maybe you could come with mo-chan…" she said quietly as she rested her head on his chest, "even Akito-sama could come Miss Nurse Lady said he was better." She nodded looking at the elder male pleadingly.

"I'll talk to Akito about it and I'll tell you once you and the others get back from the ceremony at school okay?" Hatori said with a smile as he checked the youth for any case of a fever. There was a small one but nothing life threatening. He slipped on her coat and helped her place her boots back on. He smiled slightly as she stood up and looked up at him. "Have fun in school and if your not feeling well once we get home we'll have everyone come over to see you okay?" he said his normal emotionless tone had returned.

The youth nodded her small head as she glance toward the door, "Ha-chan could you and Akito-sama take me to school too?" she asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Sure I'll go see how Akito is feeling." Hatori said as he walked into the back room and knocked on Akito's door.

The head of the family's cold voice sounded, "Come in Hatori…" he said quietly as he listened to the sound of the sliding wooden door. "What is it…" he asked quietly as the doctor seated himself.

"Well Akito Ai requests your presence at her school ceremony and well I think it would be nice if you accompanied me and a few other Sohma's. It would mean a lot to her…" Hatori nodded as he seated himself before the head of the family.

Akito nodded his head and rose as he walked toward the changing section in his room and closed the door slipping on his normal tight black shirt and leather pants. He slipped on his black socks and grabbed the dark purple scarf Ai made him for his birthday. He placed it around his neck and opened the door and walked out toward Hatori. "Well shall we?" he asked as he glanced at the doctor and watched him rise. They both walked toward Hatori's office and spotted the youth sitting on the porch kicking her feet her neck covered by the scarf Tohru had gotten her as well as the jacket he gave to her. He smiled as he walked over to her and placed his arms around her neck.

"Hello Aisu-darling…" He whispered in her ear causing her to turn around.

"AKITO-SAMA!" Aisu smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. This called the attention of the others. Yuki's face paled as Tohru stood in front of him and Momiji remained quiet. "You're coming?" she asked with a smile as she looked at the male.

Akito nodded his head as he looked toward the others, "Yuki and the monster what a pleasant surprise…but remember I am here for her not you…" he smirked as he looked at the relieved group.


	3. A Death In The Family

The group walked quietly. Aisu holding Akito's hand Hatori walking behind Aisu and Akito. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walked a head of the other three. Soon they reached the school and they all walked in, they headed toward the meeting room and they all took their seats in the audience while Ai ran up to be with the other students. She sat quietly keeping away from everyone so she didn't worsen her condition. She was quiet till a boy walked over and sat on her the blue light covered his and her body as he jumped back and everyone from the Sohma family rose in a panic.

The Youth fell forward breathing heavily as all the teachers panicked and went to touch her but was stopped by Hatori's loud voice.

"Don't touch her!" he said as he hurried up the stairs to the stage and wrapped her in his jacket. Tohru on the brink of tears as she watched Hatori carrying the youth, sweat dripped down her face as she panted. 'Hang in there' he though as Akito took the youth from Hatori and held her close as he glared at the boy and his mother.

"This is your fault." Akito snapped as Hatori pushed him out of the meeting area the whispers got louder. He looked at her sadly as she moaned in pain into his chest her panting quickening. "Hatori." he stuttered looking at the youth. She was coughing and her fever was extremely high.

Once they reached the main house she was rushed into the Hospital. Hatori placed a wet rag on her forehead looking for his medication. He injected a red liquid into her body and kept changing the cloth as everyone waited in the halls. He looked at her sadly as she coughed and her body shook with the high fever. It was painful to look at as he did all he could do and assigned a nurse to change her rag as he walked outside.

The hallway was silent and the quiet sobbing of Tohru and Yuki comforting her was all that was heard. Akito surprisingly was sitting beside Kyo his head in his hands Kyo biting his lip as he gripped his fists.

"How is she?" Yuki asked glancing up at Hatori. His face as pale and concerned.

"Not Good." Hatori answered as he glanced at the people around him. "She is unstable and we can't break her fever…" He said quietly.

The hallway was silent till the hospital door busted open, "Hatori! The girl she is slipping in a state of cardiac arrest." she said as she hurried back into the hospital. Hatori hurried after her and opened the curtain looking at the speed of her heart rate and panicked.

"Hang in there Ai…" he whispered injecting a medication that slowed her heart rate and sighed as he sat in the bed and hugged her holding in his tears, "Don't do that." he said quietly. He got himself together as he sat in the chair beside her he whipped his eyes as everyone else hurried in and the steady pace of the small child's heart was the only nose the group listened too.

Akito looked at the child anger, pain, sorrow, and heartbreak was plastered on his normally emotionless face. He didn't care who saw him in such away now all that mattered to him was the child sleeping in the hospital bed.

"Leave all of you!" He snapped waving his hand in the direction of the door. He watched as the group hesitantly walked out the door. He looked at her sadly as she pulled the sheets off her and sat her up in the bed as he slipped off her jacket. He sat behind her and pulled her into his chest her head lay limply on his arm. He creased her cheek as she opened her small orbs.

"Morning Akito-sama." Aisu said weakly as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Sleep now Aisu." Akito said quietly as she fell asleep and her heart stopped the horrible sound of a long beep rung through the hospital. He knew she would leave him soon anyway. He nuzzled into her cold shoulder as Hatori walked in to see the master of the family crying into the corpse of his only true lover.

The news of Aisu's passing spread quickly through the Sohma household. Tohru was left in tears. Kyo blamed himself, as did Hatori. Yuki hadn't left his room and Akito wouldn't let go of her body. He just sat in the Hospital his face in her shoulder. He sighed heavily as he creased her face and finally looked up at the world. The truth hit him hard and he knew it was his fault she had gotten this bad. He kissed her blue lips as he finally parted from her leaving her cold body limp in the Hospital bed. His mind misted by pain and guilt for himself. His illness was gone and so was the possibility of the curse being broken. He slammed his fist into the near by wall his dark purple hair falling in his pale face, he felt like crying, but no, not Akito the head of the Sohma family. Crying for him it was out of line.

Aisu sighed heavily as she remained invisible over her cold body. Her face tear stained she felt like crying some more but she had cried enough. Her hand was placed on her pale face as she sighed. A voice was heard behind her it was soft and quiet, a loving motherly voice. She turned around and faced an angel. Her long blonde hair in her face as she spoke quietly.

"Hello there little one…" The older women smiled as she sat herself on the hospital bed. Her blonde hair over her shoulders in a braid her blue eyes soft and caring. She seemed familiar somehow. "You passed way to early for your time…" the older female nodded as she placed her hand on Aisu's human body as a heartbeat started once more. It called the attention of all the nurses as they looked at her body not seeing Aisu or the female sitting on the bed. One of them smiled and hurried out into the hallway leaving Aisu rather confused but her attention was turned back to the angel.

"So am I a live again but I am still here…" Aisu said tapping her ghost like body. She sighed heavily not understanding what was going on. "I am confused." she said quietly as she sat beside the female.

"Well I am Arith I have been watching you since birth and well you still have a big job to do for this family…" Arith nodded as she smiled softly. "Your job now is to listen to things you could never before. Even talk to people through dreams and try to help everyone then do your best in person." She nodded and smiled; "yet your body is going to remain in a coma till I come and put you back. So you still hold a dead like appearance and get to see your affect of this family. " She nodded and smiled patting Aisu's head. "Yet once you wake up you'll have to prevent your second death till the time is right." She nodded and placed her hands on Aisu's cold ones, "You won't remember anything or anyone once you wake up you'll have to learn everything from scratch, also you'll still be baring Akito I recall his name being, Illness. It will be a little complicated and there is a lot riding on you. " She nodded, "plus you won't remember your feelings for anyone. You'll have to build relationships form scratch." She nodded and patted her head once more.

Aisu nodded as she took everything in. She was upset that her feelings for everyone would be forgotten till she remembered and that could take years. She sighed as she nodded her head.

"I agree to those terms," she said quietly as she looked over Arith. The youth was determined. Nothing would stop her this time.


	4. The Lost Realtionships

Hello readers! Sorry it took so long I had been lost in were to go with the story but I have lead now!

Enjoy!

It had been a week since Aisu's comatose state was reported, and the house didn't seem as lively. Akito didn't leave his room, Yuki was more depressed then normal, and everyone just seemed…different. Hatori was spending a lot of his time in the hospital wing keep a close eye on the sleeping child. Talking to her pale form for hours about how everyone missed her and how she should wake up soon so they could smile again. Tohru was always calling the house to see if she had woken up yet and sadly every time she did she got the same answer. Even Kyo was visiting the main house to see how Aisu was doing.

The ghost girl was in Akito's room as she sat in front of him and watched him play with a small doll that used to be hers and still was. He was looking at it sadly.

"She meant the world to me as a daughter… My little doll. Perfect always smiling…. Yet she held such pain…" He said quietly as he nuzzled the doll softly. His eye where distant and becoming as he looked at the small doll and then a tiny picture of Aisu smiling as she hugged him. His face was blessed with a smile once more as he relaxed. "My little doll…" He said once more behind Aisu left his room.

He next stop was Momiji's room. She floated in and saw Yuki sitting on Momiji's bed talking to him.

"What happened to miss Aisu before she came here…. I know you know Yuki-kun!" Momiji's childish voice whined as he longed to know about the person Akito held so close.

"Well Miss Aisu was beaten by her father…She was left alone at a young age and placed in an orphanage where the kids picked on her. Akito saw her in the window while him and Hatori where strolling the streets and he asked to talk to her. The rest is history basically. She lived her with us and cured Akito now paying the price for loving such a cold-hearted person…." Yuki said quietly as Momiji nodded his head lightly.

The rest of the month carried on like so. She learned all she could about the Sohma's and wrote is down in her journal at night before everyone woke up. It was finally the day she could wake up. Arith appeared again and stood beside her and smiled.

"Its time." Arith said quietly as she laid Aisu down on her body now cold. Hatori asleep his head on her bed like he had slept for the past month now.

Aisu stirred in her coma like state causing Hatori to wake up as he looked at her with his red eyes from the lack of sleep. He watched as she sat up in the hospital bed her eyes glazed with a wall of white. She knew how to do all the basics but the face beside her was a blur as she mentally began to panic. She didn't remember anything!

"Who are you?" Aisu's voice fear filled will as her green eyes. Her blue hair in a mess as she looked at Hatori in fear.

"I am your doctor and good friend Hatori…Remember…?" Hatori's voice creaking with the pain of knowing she had forgotten everyone and everything. "I am Hatori…. Hatori Sohma one of your many guardians." his voice its normal monotone once more. He knew it would be hard on everyone but they would help her. "I'll be right back. I am going to get someone who would love to see you Aisu." he nodded as he stood up and walked toward Akito's room

Akito was sitting in his room the small doll in his lap as he played with it quietly till there was a knock at his door and he placed the doll in his kimono and looked toward the door.

"Come in Hatori…" Akito said quietly as he laid back on his pillows where Aisu had slept many times in the past.

"Aisu is awake. But she doesn't remember anything…" Hatori said as he opened the door and looked at the head of the family.

Akito stood up and walked past Hatori and walked into his changing room and changed into presentable clothing before walking toward the hospital in a muster of emotions. Inside he was crying blaming himself. On the outside he was cold and angry. He opened the Hospital doors to see Aisu awake in her bed. She was playing with the sheet as she looked over at him.

"Aisu.." Akito said quietly as he walked over and pulled her into his chest. She didn't fight. For some reason she knew this person. He was important to her but she held no feelings of love any longer.

"Why are you so familiar?" Aisu asked quietly her head rested on his shoulder as she relaxed and let him hold her.

"I am Akito. Head of the Sohma family and one of your main guardians." Akito's voice was distant and slightly cold. A tone never before used on this child.

"Oh Okays." Aisu answered slightly uneasily. She looked at him and smiles genially as she felt his hand creasing her face. He wasn't sick so there was no need to worry about contact.


End file.
